


Yeah this has just begun

by mistress_shiny



Category: Formula 1 RPF
Genre: Kink Meme, M/M, Tattoo Kink
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-03-23
Updated: 2014-03-23
Packaged: 2018-01-16 16:53:54
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,159
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1354744
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mistress_shiny/pseuds/mistress_shiny
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>From the motoskink Kink meme prompt:<br/>Qualifying betfic. Jenson and Kevin had a joking bet about whoever finished higher in quali gets blown by the other person. Kevin's not really sure if Jenson was being serious. He totally was.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Yeah this has just begun

Kevin can't sleep. He's staring out at the blurring city lights as the Melbourne rain beats against his hotel room window. He's finally alone with his thoughts and he can't switch them off. Sure, he had expected some pressure, but putting himself up so high on the grid before the first race had increased expectations to a level he isn't sure he can maintain. He continues watching outside, hypnotised by the patterns of rain on glass.This is ridiculous, he knows he needs to rest but he doesn't know how he's going to manage it at this point. 

The quiet knock at his door startles him out of his mental pacing and he rushes to answer it, maybe it's another interview, anything not to think about tomorrow.

He doesn't know what to say when he realises it's Jenson on the other side of the door.  
"Did you even check who it was first?" Jenson asks as he enters, the door shutting with a soft click behind him.

Kevin shakes his head.  
"I didn't think. It's late..." He trails off wondering just why Jenson is here at this hour.  
"Trouble sleeping?" Jenson smiles and it lights up his eyes. Kevin is disarmed by the openness in Jenson’s smile so he answers truthfully.  
"I can't stop thinking."  
Jenson chuckles and it's low and dirty and something in Kevin's stomach flip flops at the sound.  
"Well, it's a good thing I'm here to settle my debt then."

Debt? Kevin's eyes go wide as he remembers the way Jenson had leant in close as they'd greeted the crowd on Thursday.  
 _"You do realise if I out qualify you then you owe me a blow job?"_  
He'd laughed, thinking it was something Jenson had said to take his mind off the nerves he felt at facing the fans.

But here was Jenson, stepping into his personal space and slipping his hands under the hem of his sweater. Kevin breathes in sharply as Jenson's hands brush at the skin of his hips and tug at the waistband of his track pants.  
"Umm, we don't, I mean, you don't" He stutters out trying to back away but his back hits the wall.  
Jenson raises an eyebrow and moves closer dragging his stubble across the soft skin of Kevin’s cheek as he whispers into his ear.  
"I pay my debts, Kev, now relax." Jenson presses a quick, nibbling kiss to Kevin's bottom lip and then drags him by his waistband further into the room.  
"No, really, Jense." Kevin tries for firm but his voice becomes strangled as Jenson twists them around and backs him up against the bed.  
"You don't do guys?" Jenson's hand stills its roaming at the skin of his hip.  
"I don't have a preference; I just don't want things to be weird between us." He tries for bravado but he realises quickly that he's said the wrong thing. Jenson is pressing in close again and he is finding it hard to breathe as Jenson leans in close. He can feel the heat of Jenson's breath on his lips as he replies.  
"Oh I promise, this won't be weird."

Jenson's lips are softer than Kevin expected and he tastes like mint and coffee. Jenson hooks his fingers into Kevin’s sweater and pulls it swiftly over his head before tipping them both back onto the bed. Kevin watches as Jenson traces his fingers over the dark pattern on his chest.  
“You have hidden depths, Kev, I thought you were too clean cut for this.”  
Kevin goes to answer but his breath rushes out of him as Jenson licks at the lines of the ink. His fingers pluck at the fabric of Jenson’s light t-shirt until Jenson obliges and removes the offending clothing. Kevin presses his fingers into the ink on Jenson’s shoulders. It’s old ink and the ridges have dulled but he tells himself he can feel them all the same.

Jenson takes the pressure of Kevin’s fingers as a cue and slides lower, pressing marks into Kevin's hips with tongue and teeth. Kevin groans and rolls his hips beneath Jenson prompting the older man to grip him tighter, pushing him into the mattress.

“You need to learn patience, but maybe we can save that for another time.” Jenson’s laugh is low and dirty as he strips Kevin of the rest of his clothes and settles in between his thighs. Kevin thinks for a second he must be dreaming because, yeah, he’s man enough to admit that he’d fantasised about Jenson’s mouth well before they became teammates. The reality is so much better though, he thought as Jenson presses a wet kiss to the dark head of Kevin’s cock before pressing forward to take his whole length. Kevin lets out a small whine and bites his lip as Jenson swallows around his cock and and Kevin swears he can feel him laughing as he pulls back and swirls his tongue around the head. Jenson gets one hand around the base of Kevin’s cock and begins to stroke firmly as he licks at the pre-cum leaking from Kevin’s slit. 

Jenson leans back and makes a show of sucking two fingers into his mouth. Kevin thinks he could come just from looking at Jenson settled there between his thighs’ like there’s no place he’d rather be. Jenson’s pupils are blown wide with desire and he holds Kevin's gaze as he presses Kevin’s thighs apart for better access. He hollows his cheeks around Kevin’s cock, bobbing up and down between his thighs as his damp fingers press between Kevin’s cheeks, teasing gently until the find the right spot then pushes in.

“Fuck” Kevin gasps out and then claps a hand over his mouth to hold back a filthy moan as Jenson moves both fingers into him at once. It’s rough and Jenson’s spit is not enough lube but he pushes against the intruding fingers. He grabs at the sheets with his free hand as Jenson sets an unrelenting pace, sucking and fucking him in tandem. Kevin’s thighs start to shake and he raises his hips from the bed as Jenson’s fingers hit that spot inside him that makes him see stars. The room is filled with the sound of his muffled moans and the wet sounds of Jenson’s mouth on his cock. Kevin doesn’t have the breath to warn Jenson before he is coming into his teammate’s mouth. Jenson pulls himself up and pushes down his shorts and while Kevin lies shaking boneless beneath him strokes his cock until white ribbons of come paint the dark ink across Kevin’s chest, then falls onto his back on the bed next to him. Kevin catches his breath and draws a finger through the sticky mess on his chest.

“Same bet for tomorrow then?” He asks.

Jenson barks out a sharp laugh before reaching out for Kevin’s hand and licking the wetness from his fingers.

“Only if we raise the stakes.”

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you to Larascasse who made this work out so beautifully.  
> I'm sorry, my tattoo kink is showing :)
> 
> Title from Melissa Ferrick's Drive


End file.
